


Kissing You Goodnight

by MorningGlory2



Category: Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Goodnight Kiss, If you want more let me know, Lobby Hero, Sweetness, chris evans - Freeform, i can be convinced to post more, this is a small snippet of something bigger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningGlory2/pseuds/MorningGlory2
Summary: Now the two of you stood on your doorstep and while you wanted to bring him inside, you knew that wasn’t right. Not so soon. You couldn’t afford to get your heart broken. Especially when you genuinely liked the guy so much.“Can I see you Wednesday morning? You’re off right?” He asked with a sincere look of question. You grinned with a nod.“Sure. Maybe a walk? Get breakfast?” You suggested, knowing just the perfect spot.





	Kissing You Goodnight

**Author's Note:**

> I was craving some fluffy Chris Evans and @freshwoods on tumblr came through with a prompt that made this happen! Thank you dear! This is in the realm of a onshot (filthy and sweet with cupcakes) I started back when Chris was on Broadway (it’s not posted yet). I saw the play so this time means a lot to me and I couldn’t help but slide this into that. I hope no one minds. Silly mustache or no, he’s still Chris Evans and I honestly think it makes him even more adorable. If you guys like this pairing and this ficlet, I’ll post more! I have a whole arc for this reader and Chris! I’m sure I can be persuaded to write a series…. LOL Thank you to Team Damon for always entertaining my love for this mustache and man :-*

“So I had a really great time tonight.”

 

You could hear in Chris’ tone that he meant it. And boy, how you meant your returning  _ me too _ with a shy smile. He’d walked you home to your apartment in TriBeCa, not far from your coffee shop and his own place. Neither of you were ready for more than that though. You wanted to really  _ try _ this. You didn’t want to be some one night stand, another notch on his bedpost. This was Chris Evans you were talking about. Not some guy you met in a nightclub or at the gym. 

 

He’d found an adorable diner type restaurant just down the road, and it was quiet on a Monday night. He had shows all week now that the play had opened, so Monday had been the only option. He’d asked you Friday morning when he’d come by for his usual black coffee, whipped cream cup for Dodger and a green juice.  You could tell he was nervous, but you happily accepted the invite. You two had been talking and flirting for a month now. And while you didn’t get your hopes up that anything would come of it, now that you had the chance, you weren’t about to skip steps and mess it up. 

 

Dinner had been perfect. You’d laughed together, learned about his childhood (his real one, nothing out of the media) and talked sports and your growing up. The two of you talked food and coffee and shared a bottle of midrange wine. You appreciated the fact he didn’t take you out like the high class actor he was. He took you out with privacy and normalcy. And not one person had acted like he was  _ Captain America.  _ He was just another guy on a date with a girl he liked. It was completely charming. 

 

Now the two of you stood on your doorstep and while you wanted to bring him inside, you knew that wasn’t right. Not so soon. You couldn’t afford to get your heart broken. Especially when you genuinely liked the guy so much. 

 

“Can I see you Wednesday morning? You’re off right?” He asked with a sincere look of question. You grinned with a nod. 

 

“Sure. Maybe a walk? Get breakfast?” You suggested, knowing just the perfect spot. 

 

“I’d love that. Maybe outside so I can bring Dodger,” he added and how could you say no to the dog you had yet to meet. 

 

“I’d love to formally meet this Dodger you speak so highly of,” you gave him a warm smile, leaning against the door frame. Should you try to kiss him? Was that too forward? Was it normal? You couldn’t be sure, it had been so long since you’d done this. 

 

“It’s a date then,” your heart sang at the smile he gave as he spoke the words. Even the silly mustache and spiked hair didn’t deter you. He was still handsome as ever and those eyes...those tender, sweet blue eyes. They sold you. 

 

“It’s a date,” you echoed in agreement as you watched him rock on his heels. Were you supposed to hug him? Why was this so difficult to figure out?

 

Chris seemed to make up his own mind because then he was leaning toward you, a large hand lifting to push your hair behind your ear. “I don’t wanna rush anything,” he began modestly, a flush on his pale cheeks, “but may I kiss you? Just once? A kiss goodnight?” 

 

His mother had raised a gentleman, you deduced from his words and his shy smile. You met his smile with your own. “Y-yes, I’d like that.” 

 

Your heart started beating a mile a minute and you were almost sure he could hear it. But then it was silenced in your own ears as he leaned forward and you closed your eyes, feeling those soft, full lips pressed against your own. 

 

It was chaste, gentle but slow. He took his time, his fingers drifting from your cheek to your chin, gently resting their as you tilted your head up. His lips moved against yours ever so faintly and then it was over. And you were instantly craving more. You felt that kiss in your bones, little shocks exploding beneath your skin. 

 

He was flushing as he leaned back and you knew your blush reached your ears. You pressed your lips together, savoring it. He grinned at you as he watched, and you wondered briefly what was happening behind those expressive eyes. 

 

“I had a  _ really _ great time with you,” he said again, his hand now drifting down your hair to hold yours. “I’ll see you tomorrow. For coffee,” he clarified and assured you all in the same. You couldn’t stop the wide smile that had grown on your features. 

 

“I can’t wait,” you admitted, finally turning the key in the lock on your door. “Goodnight, Chris,” you said his name almost shyly again. This was  _ surreal _ . You were over the moon. 

 

“Goodnight,” he paused at the top of the steps to await your safe entry. You have an almost silly little wave before slipping into your apartment and shutting the door behind you. It was too bad you couldn’t see his smile as he looked up with relief and excitement, rocking on his heels at the success of the first date. But he missed the way you leaned back against the door, hand landing over your racing heart as a permanent smile etched itself onto your face. What an ending to an amazing first date. 

 

You seriously couldn’t wait to see him in the morning for his usual coffee. Now you  _ really  _ looked forward to it. 

  
  
  



End file.
